


A new opportunity

by KuroiTenshi15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiTenshi15/pseuds/KuroiTenshi15
Summary: Shortly after Marinette understands that her friends changed her, she decides that she should continue.Meet new people, and with the help of a friend who won through the Ladyblog you could get the help you need.





	A new opportunity

** chapter 1**

**Change**

* * *

Marinette did not know how she should feel a few months ago after Lila return, everything had changed, her supposed friends had left her for someone better, just as the Italian girl had promised, she was surprised at how easy they had discarded her and even more with the people he grew up with since he was a girl child. The whole classroom had agreed that she was not material for class representative and they gave it to Lila, her seat was now Lila.

The Italian girl had everyone around her finger and they didn't even realize it.

She sincerely hoped that things would calm down, but they didn't, they only got worse over time, Alya didn't even talk to her and spent all her time with Lila, but after a moment she stopped caring, the same happened with Adrien, who asked him to take the high road, although for her it was painful to understand that he didn't care about his feelings and that Lila was the important one for him.

All this led her to decide that she needed a change, a great change, she talked with her parents and after hearing her reasons they accepted. In the end I change schools, she didn't even bother to say goodbye, it wasn't necessary in her opinion. she he was taking care of Herself.

After all, Ladybug could not be akumatized, no matter what.

-X-

After changing schools, he met two boys older than her by two years and a girl who was only one year older than her, what was surprising was that they were brothers, although being honest they did not look alike.

The boys were twins and really handsome, both had black hair, creamy skin, the older twin: Alik had beautiful red eyes, while the younger twin; Anuk had the most beautiful sapphires he had seen in his life, both dressed completely the same, a dark blue cap sweatshirt, navy denim pants and military boots.

The Airysa girl was as many would describe, a silver beauty, the girl had silver-colored waist-length hair, who explained it was completely natural, had a heart-shaped face, her sapphire eyes like her brothers were decorated by long eyelashes, a small pink nose and lips. Usually wore a black blouse and navy skirt and black small heeled boots.

I had collided with Airysa who dismissed her and offered to show her new school, both girls get they took good with pretty rapidity, and although she got along pretty well with everyone in her classroom, she preferred to meet with Airysa and her older siblings at the time of the lunch.

It was at one of his lunches outside his new school when met with Chloe, they talked for a moment before they finished on good terms, so when young Bourgeois appeared in his class as a new student the next day, he was clearly surprised, but happy to have a friend I could consider close.

During the following days a relationship was formed between the older twin and Bourgeois, Marinette was completely happy for both of them, congratulating them and getting Chloe to be ashamed of previous stories, although Chloe took revenge by telling equally shameful stories.

-X-

Everything seemed perfect again and Chat Noir looked like more focused on the battle, as if he had something in mind that will avoid express his affection on Ladybug. Said heroine expressed its concern and although the response given by the feline-themed hero. The answer surprised her, was happy that the same Superhero confess that he wanted to quickly eliminate his common enemy.

And thinking about that, both heroes had talked about bringing the entire team.

Was when Chat Noir he realized that its lady was nervous, that's how he found out that Rena Rouge and Carapace would no longer return to the fight. They also talked about Chloe and agreed that if his Miraculous change its appearance would recover his Miraculous permanently, like Ryoko and Viperion.

But the problem was that they needed a new fox and turtle.

And none knew which person to choose.

“What will we do now LB?”

“I don't know, Chat, but we found a way to solve this together” explained the heroine with a small smile on her lips “After all we are a team”

Chat smiled before nodding to his lady, completely in agreement, after that talk they both separated and Ladybug returned home, just when the transformation faded on his balcony I hear a gasp. He looked up with wide eyes to the to see his friends there looking stunned.

“Uh ... surprise?” Ayrisa murmured uncomfortably.

Soon there were shouts from everyone and after some clarification everyone agreed to keep the secret and before anyone could say anything, Marinette told her about her agreement with Chat Noir to Chloe who jumped screaming with joy at the news of having Polen permanently.

Instead, the other boys had talked and were willing to help if Marinette trusted them, the little Franco-Chinese shed tears of joy while hugging her friends, besides that, she was determined, Airyza would have the fox and Alik would have the turtle, instead Anuk would have the miraculous horse.

Now that he had a new team, they just had to learn with whom he works who also now that most of the team knew the identity of the other, there was no need to hide the identity of the other. Chloe had commented they needed a meeting place where nobody I saw them and they could be freely with their kwamis and draw up battle plans, like a real team.

“There is a shop leaving the city outside, Anuk bought the place a while ago and we are rebuilding it, it could be like a club in sight for us and be a secret den” explained the older twin accompanied by a shrug.

“Very good see you the day after tomorrow at my house to give them their miracles, then we will meet with the rest of the team and go to see the place”

A chorus was heard of agreements to the plan, soon everyone left Marinette's room and while Alik took Chloe to his house, his other brothers went to buy things for the place, both with ideas in his head.

-X-

The day everyone on the team would meet had arrived, Queen Bee had a different appearance and looked more like a bee, but she refused to change her name, Ayrisa would now go with Lisa, her suit was a strong orange, black boots, had black gloves, his ears seemed more real, the fabric of his tail moved freely almost with a life of its own, his silver hair turned red like fire and the silver tips, his mask was orange with silver edges revealing his bluish eyes.

Alik would go for Cherep, his suit was something completely different from Nino's or teacher Fu, if the suit was complete, but instead of ending in the neck it seemed to have a neck that covered the lower part of his face, he had black boots similar to Chat Noir's, his shield on his back and the mask was completely green while his eyes had turned a light green and his black hair only fussed.

Anuk would instead go through Loshad, his suit was completely dark brown, dark gray boots and his black hair turned silver and seemed braided as if it formed a ponytail and his dark lenses instead of a mask.

Ladybug nodded to each of them and waited all the other members of the team, Ryoko and Viperion arrived almost together and shortly Chat Noir, who seemed surprised to see so many people gathered, after the Ladybug presentations, explained what would happen and if they were according with the change.

Everyone agreed, especially Chat Noir, they all took off being led by Lisa and Ladybug who led the way. After running, jumping and swinging around the buildings of Paris, they arrived at a somewhat abandoned place, Chloe for the relief of the Main heroes said nothing when they saw a battered building.

Everyone entered just to be surprised except for the bearers of the fox, the horse and the turtle, but it was just because the place was in optimal condition, it was painted a cream color, completely new armchairs, a screen, tables, a small refrigerator and the most important, light, so there was heating.

“Wow ... this is awesome”

“After we can be surprised... it's time to reveal our identities”

Everyone surrounded themselves and soon said the words to undo the transformation, everyone waited a moment before opening their eyes.

Soon there were screams that flooded the whole place.

-X-

Marinette was sitting in one of the armchairs in shock, Adrien Agreste, her ex-crush was Chat Noir, her fighting partner, it was a shock. Chloe was only scolding Adrien for the horrible pun along with Kagami, the twins against Luka who had only greeted her sister and to her misfortune by activating the "overprotective brothers" mode of the twins.

“Enough is enough!” yell the girl aspiring designer “I know we are surprised, but we must overcome it, Kagami, Luka and Adrien, they they are my classmates in my new school Alik, Anku and Ayrisa Smirnov”

“Nice to meet you” said Ayrisa with a smile.

“I'm Alik and he is Anuk my twin, nice to meet you”

Everyone showed up with the brothers and waited for their leader to continue.

“Very good guys... they are my friends, Kagami Tsurugi a professional fencer”

“Nice to meet you”

“Luka Couffaine, is one of my best friends and Kagami's boyfriend, besides being a sensational guitarist”

“A pleasure, your melodies are so clear and quite relaxing”

“And finally, Adrien Agreste, model and one of my... friends”

“Hello…”

“And you all know Chloe so...”

Everyone started talking to each other to get to know each other better while their kwamis talked to each other, Adrien shared a look with Marinette who nodded and walked away to talk more comfortably.

-X-

“So Ladybug”

“With what Chat Noir... Adrien...”

“Not me ... I'm so sorry Marinette, I didn't realize how much they were hurting you before and I'm so sorry I didn't do anything... although in reality I almost follow you to your school together with Chloe”

“Adrien, it hurts to know that me not will you support before...”

“Marinette…”

“But listening to you now I know... that you really feel it and I also feel it, judge you very quickly”

They both looked at each other for a moment before they both hugged.

“All in order Bugaboo?”

“Always kitten, friends?”

“Best friends…”

-X-

Everyone was already in their respective homes, Marinette sighed, had she done the right thing? Her instinct said yes, and if she had learned anything, was that she was to trust her instinct.

“I'm proud of you Marinette”

“Why Tikki? I said my identity to everyone else and... oh god, what if someone says so and then the media finds out and my parents forbid me to be Ladybug and if hawk...!”

“Breathe Marinette!”

The young woman breathed before relaxing and looking embarrassed at her Kwami, Tikki just laughed before flying and taking a cookie and returning with her protected.

“Everything will be fine Marinette, I promise”

“Thanks Tikki”

Marinette approached her computer and blinked at the email that had arrived, a small blush leaked on her cheeks when she saw who the sender was; Rob4_Wa4y11ne, they had met through of the Ladyblog, he was a very serious, but nice boy, his comments he took for nothing, after suffering at the hands of Chloe and Lila, nothing could affect her.

Emails were sent followed, after emails the, video calls arrived, although when he first saw it he blushed, his new friend was really attractive, green eyes with black hair and his skin slightly obscured by poor lighting,

If very attractive.

Soon they stopped talking about the blog and Ladybug and just talked about their tastes, it was a surprise to hear that their favorite singer was actually their self-proclaimed uncle Jagged Stone and even more than their favorite album outside the Rock Giant.

And all for the cover, cover that she designed, I did not want to tell her that the image of her favorite album had been designed by her along with some costumes for her concerts, although she designed for many famous people her main buyer was her uncle J. although that did not mean what they had to boast.

He opened the email to blink at the offer Bruce Wayne was giving.

Was a contest to win a trip all paid to Gotam and take four accompanists, his friend was informing him how to participate and send his work, quickly entered the link and began to read about all the information.

A radiant smile appeared in his expression, there had spoken with whole team and they arrived at the conclusion that if someone could find out who Hawk Moth was the best detective of all time, Batman.

“Tikki look at this”

Her little kwami flew until she stopped on the screen and read the content, looked at her chosen one with a big smile, the little goddess of creation was clearly proud of her chosen for all the effort she was putting on her part to bring to Hawk Moth to justice.

“This is perfect Marinette, this way you can look for Batman with the whole team and ask for his help”

“Very good Tikki, let's get going with this report, we have to win!”

-X-

Damian looked at his computer with a frown, two days ago he had sent his email and still had no answer, slammed shut your computer while he got up and enlisted to carry out his patrol with his family.

To the put on his its suit he went to the bat-cave, just to find his brothers gathered around a tablet.

He approached without being noticed, alone to look by behind, just so that his eyes opened through his mask when he saw on that screen his open email and an answer that was only intended for his eyes. It was when he understood that Dreke had jacked your account without you noticing.

"Listen to this" Jason called with a smile funny in your expression.

"I really must thank you Rob, though I hope you tell me your name soon, it is not fair that I still have to call you Rob, anyway, thank you, I will participate and try to win, maybe that way we finally meet in person, I hope to know News from you soon. With love Marinette."

The three older children they started cooing how nice it was for this girl to write her younger brother, although their laughter soon ended when they heard a low and dangerous growl. The three turned, for to pale when they noticed Damian Wayne, their younger brother.

His very pissed off younger brother who had his katana unsheathed.

Bruce Wayne could only deny while listening to shouts coming from his lair and by the insults and the rudeness thrown. it was clear that his eldest children had bothered his youngest son.

With a sigh the tycoon could only hope that they would get along better at some point. He stopped when listening the unmistakable noise of glass breaking.

They would get along at some very distant time, that was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I hope it is understandable and if anyone has any suggestions to help me with my English I would appreciate it.


End file.
